Warmth
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Mical and Raeka are caught in a vicious storm on the planet of Dxun and they take shelter in a Mandalorian Cache. In a cold, dingy cache with wet clothing and no source of heat, they try and find a way to keep warm or else they may very well freeze.
1. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: This is my first romantic fic, as well as my first smut fic. It had been screaming at me without a sign of relenting. So, here it is in all of its glory. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Chapter Genre: Romance**

 **Chapter Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Explicit Sexual Content, Brief Language**

* * *

"I swear that this is almost no different than trying to find water on Tatooine."

"Oh, hush, we just need one more piece and then we're finished with this." She gutted the Cannok, its innards spilling onto the jungle floor causing Mical to sigh in disgust.

Dxun was not the most pleasant of places. The constant precipitation and storms made it almost unbearable to walk in and Mical was starting to become sick of it. Raeka, however, seemed to enjoy the constant rain. He smiled as he remembered her standing out in the rain, one evening. He had seen her while he was passing by the docking ramp to head to the dormitories and he had asked her what she was doing, stating that she could catch a cold and all that she had said was, "I'm thinking about the purposes of life and its existence. Care to join me?" He had laughed, then, and stood out in the rain along with her. Of course, eventually, a storm had settled in and forced them to retreat back inside the _Ebon Hawk_.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Raeka suddenly shouted, "I found it!" And she pulled out the final piece of the machine. Mical heaved a sigh of relief. Raeka placed it in her small pouch and placed her lightsaber back into its holster on her belt. "All we need to do now is get these pieces back to the Mandalorian camp and then we can wash off, then we'll call it a day."

She then took off down the path and Mical followed close behind her. He couldn't help but ask her, "How are you so content?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Hm?"

He gestured around them. "With this constant rain? If I might say so, this weather can make me feel rather miserable. How are you so content with it?"

Raeka merely shrugged. "It feels calming."

"Calming?"

She shrugged again. "Yeah, I mean, it feels relaxing. It feels like all of your worries, your problems, your fears, are just being washed away. It feels like the rain is trying to calm you, relax you. It's almost the same as swimming, really."

Mical nodded. "I see. I never really thought of it in that manner."

Raeka then smiled. "Well, you should. It helps keep your mind off of the cold."

She was interrupted by a loud thunderclap which startled them both. "As much as I enjoy talking, I think we should get moving before the storm hits."

Mical definitely couldn't argue with that. They both ran, then, hoping they would be able to make it back in time. That was beginning to prove more and more unlikely as the rain began to come down in unrelenting torrents and lightning began to streak across the sky.

"We need to find shelter, now!" Mical shouted, barely hearing himself over the sounds of the storm.

"I know!" Raeka shouted back, grabbing his hand. "This way!"

She pulled him along the pathways and he tried his best to keep up with her. It wasn't long until he was pulled into a building away from the pounding rain. He looked around and recognized the building as one of the Mandalorian caches. He remembered it well, as it was when he, Bao-Dur and Raeka had been suddenly ambushed by all of the droids.

Raeka closed the door and she shook her head, shaking the water from her hair. "Now that was awesome!"

Mical struggled to pull his gloves from his hands. "'Awesome' is not exactly how I would describe it."

"And why not?" She asked him, pulling her boots off her feet and tipping them so the water would pour out. "We just got caught in one of the biggest storms I've ever seen!"

Mical chuckled at her exuberance. He pulled his outer robe off of his body and threw it over some nearby canisters. "I think that, with the rain, we have gotten our well-needed baths."

Raeka laughed at that. "Indeed we did."

Mical slicked his wet hair back, a few strands just hanging in front of his eyes. "How long do you think the storm will continue for?"

"Who knows?"

He sat down on the floor and pulled his own boots and socks off, sighing heavily; they were stuck in a cold, dingy cache until the storm passed over without any source of heat to dry them or their clothes off. Mical felt that, with how wet they both were and how cold the cache was, hypothermia could easily set in on both of them.

Raeka sat down beside him. "I think that being in the rain for a while longer would've been better than staying in here."

"Indeed."

An almost awkward silence passed between them and Mical shifted uncomfortably as he cleared his throat. "We'll need to keep warm, Raeka."

"Yes, why do you think I sat beside you?" She said, gently smacking the back of his head.

"Right, of course."

"However, it's harder to do with wet clothes."

His gaze quickly fell onto Raeka, who looked back at him indifferently. He was almost appalled at what he though she was suggesting. "I'm being serious, Mical. I've heard more than a few stories of people dying of hypothermia-"

"I am aware, Raeka, it's just that..." He slicked his hair back out of nervousness. "I don't know if that will be necessary."

She shrugged and stood from her spot. "Suit yourself." She said as she began to unbuckle the belt that held her robe in place. Mical then stood and halted her hands with his own. "Raeka, believe me, I don't think we need to go to such extremes to keep warm."

Raeka said nothing, only slipping her hands from under his and placing them on his chest. "I don't think there's too much of an alternative." She then grabbed at his robe and pulled him closer to her. "Unless, of course, you think there may be another way?"

Mical swallowed and his heart began to race. Ever since their admittance to one another about their mutual attraction, things had started to become rather tense, at times. A small glance here, another there, stolen kisses behind closed doors, but they never truly went any further than that. If things started to become too heated then he was often the one to put an end to it before it got too out of hand.

However, this was different. They were alone, without risk of being caught or walked in on after or, Force forbid, during their possible joining, there were no distractions, absolutely nothing that could interrupt them.

So, rather than shying away from her, he wrapped his arms fully around her supple waist. "I can think of another way to stay warm."

She leaned her head back. "What would that be?"

"Allow me to show you." He closed the distance between them, her soft lips meeting with his.

Their kiss started as soft and gentle, then slowly grew into a passionate frenzy. Mical combed his hand through her dark hair and and gently pulled at the soft strands, making her head lean back. He removed his mouth from hers and kissed his way down to her neck. His lips drew up in a small smile as he heard her moan. Her moan turned to a gasp as he nipped at the soft skin on her neck, flicking his tongue over the newly formed mark.

Raeka clawed at his robes, desperate to take them off, to touch his flesh. Carelessly, she used the Force to simply rip his robe and she ran her hands up his chest. He was already warm and she could feel his heart pounding against her hands.

Mical could feel his own neck becoming sore from the position he was in. Raeka was far shorter than he was, the top of her head coming just to the base of where his neck met his shoulders, so he had to lean down a fair bit in order to reach her. He slid his hands down to her arse and he lifted her up, her slender legs wrapping around his hips.

He had attempted to walk but then slipped on the wet ground of the cache, sending them both to the floor. Mical fell onto his back and hit his head against the floor whilst Raeka nearly knocked the wind out of him. Regardless of his lack of breath, he couldn't help but laugh at his mistake and she laughed with him.

She gently stroked his face. "Are you alright?"

He made a deep chuckle. "The only harm done is to my pride."

Smiling, she kissed him and ground her hips into his own. He hissed and grasped at her waist. "I still think you have plenty or pride left." She whispered against his lips. He shuddered as she kissed him again, her tongue intertwining with his own. She tasted sweet, almost like Shuura fruit. It left him wanting more, wanting to taste more of her, to feel her skin against his own.

She suddenly pulled back, nipping at his lower lip and sat up on her knees. He watched as she grabbed at the hem of her top and slowly pulled it over her head. He saw her struggle momentarily and he lifted himself to a seated position and aided with her robe, pulling it gently over her head and tossing it onto the canisters. "Wet clothing is harder to get out of than you may think, my dear."

"I prefer a challenge." She breathed.

"All the better for you, then."

He resumed his previous ministrations on her neck as his hands explored the soft curves of her body. They ghosted over her back, making her shiver at the contact. His deft fingers made quick work out of the buckle that held her brassiere together and he threw it off to the side, not caring where it ended up. He quickly pulled her to him, not daring to look at her just yet. He wanted to wait until she was completely bare to him, her body free for his eyes to roam, to admire.

Mical rested his head against hers, eyes closed, breath mingling. "Raeka, before we get too far with this there is one thing that I must ask."

"Mhm?"

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Have you ever... Done this, before? Been with a man?"

Raeka seemed to hesitate, opening her eyes to stare into his deep blue ones. "Um... Have you?"

That was enough to let him know what her answer was. He nodded. "Yes. Being a soldier for the Republic demanded more than a few things from me. Some women would often come to my dorms or proposition me elsewhere and... If I can be honest, I had been becoming lonesome..."

He almost felt ashamed at such an admittance, especially in front of the woman he came to love and admire. He feared rejection, or worse, judgement.

So he was surprised when a nervous smile spread across her lips and she breathed a sigh, resting her head against his shoulder. "At least one of us knows what they're doing..."

Mical stroked her hair gently. "If at any point you feel uncomfortable, just say so. Alright?"

Raeka nodded and pulled back. "I doubt that you'll do anything I don't like." She kissed him, then, and leaned back so she was lying down on the floor and Mical was above her.

His lips parted and she slipped her tongue between them, relishing the deep moan that he released. She then raked her nails down his back, causing him to arch into her touch as a ragged gasp escaped his lips. "Don't do that..." He said, his breath brushing against her ear.

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

"You know _exactly_ why."

She grinned in a Cheshire-like manner at his statement. Raeka had discovered his little 'spot' on accident when they had been snogging in the Med Lab. She had simply glided her nails down his back and that action alone had made Mical shudder and gasp. The knowledge that simply scratching his back made him hot and bothered had given her so many ideas, ones that she knew he wouldn't entirely be pleased with.

"And what if I said I didn't?" She asked coyly, sliding a single finger down his spine.

Suddenly he nipped at the skin on her neck and halted her actions. "Don't think I don't know your weak points." He said, voice dripping with desire.

Before she could muster a response Mical had started working his way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. This action alone was enough to earn small whimpers from Raeka as she brushed her fingers through his hair. He paused just above her chest, his breath hot against her skin. "I know what you like..."

A surprised gasp escaped Raeka as he licked just above her breast and his hand brushed up her waist, fingers ghosting over her skin and then enclosing over right breast. Her gasp turned to a moan when he sucked on her nipple. "Sweet force..."

Mical grunted in response, his mouth already occupied.

Raeka brushed her fingers through his wet hair and gently pulled at the golden strands, her breath coming in soft whimpers. "Mical..."

"Mm?"

She shivered as his tongue flicked over her nipple. "Quit... Quit teasing me..."

He stopped, then, looking up at her. "You think this is teasing?" He chuckled and kissed above her breast. "My dear, this is _nothing_ compared to what I can do..."

"Show me."

A pause, then, "Of course." Her eyes closed as his hands rested onto her hips. "It would be my pleasure."

Raeka released a content sigh as he moved down her belly, pausing every so often to leave a tender kiss. He stopped just above the hem of her leggings. "Raeka..."

He hooked his fingers under the hem. "May I?"

She nodded. "Yes..."

His fingers curled further under the hem of her pants, pulling them down from her hips. "Bloody hell, these are impossible to get off..." He cursed.

She laughed then. "Let me help..." She lifted her arse upward, allowing Mical to better slip them off. Slowly, he pulled them down the length of her legs, over her ankles and off her feet, then tossing them to the side.

He dared to look at her then, and his breath was taken away. Long, slender legs, leading up to her hips, a supple waist, gloriously round and full breasts. Her neck, flushed with either arousal or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. Her luscious lips were parted, her breaths coming in short pants. Bronze eyes, looking up at him with a lusty gleam. "Beautiful..."

Raeka turned her head, a crimson blush on her cheeks. "I'm as pale as a ghost, I've got scars..."

"Nonsense." He interrupted, softly grasping her ankle. "Your skin... Is so fair, so soft..." He planted a kiss on her ankle, then, slowly moving up her leg. "And your scars?" Another kiss on her thigh. "Scars don't destroy your beauty. If anything..."

She shuddered as Mical's lips ghosted over the apex of her thighs. "They _accentuate_ it."

She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Mical, what are you-"

"Just relax." He whispered, placing her legs over his shoulders. "Lay back and just relax..."

Raeka's breath hitched as his tongue licked languidly over her folds. "Oh, yes..." She breathed.

The corners of his mouth pulled up in a seductive smile as his tongue flicked over her clit. Raeka cursed loudly, her legs lashing out.

Mical tightened his grip onto her thighs as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth, revelling in the moans and cries that she released. His tongue suddenly delved between her folds, stroking at her inner walls.

A strangled cry emanated from Raeka as her back arched up and her hand grasped at Mical's hair, wanting him to stop but at the same time, not wanting for him to. He just wrapped his hands further around her thighs, not daring to relent as she rode out her orgasm, a string of incoherent words pouring from her mouth. Her legs quivered and her chest rose and fell as she came down from her orgasmic high.

He released his grip on Raeka's thighs and moved up to face her, kissing her tentatively on her lips. "A pleasurable experience..." He murmured into her ear. She laughed shakily. "Mical, you have no idea..."

He chuckled and planted lazy kisses along her neck, allowing her time to calm herself. As much as he wanted her, and sweet Force did he ever, he wanted to ensure that Raeka felt as relaxed and pleased as possible. He wanted her to remember their time together as a time filled with love and passion, not with lust.

Her delicate hand slid down his chest and to the waistband of his pants, tugging at the hem impatiently. "You're still wearing too many clothes..."

Mical hesitated. "Forgive me, but... Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We don't have any... If there's a chance you could be pregnant after this-"

"Not possible."

This confused him. "'Not possible'? How do you mean?"

Raeka sighed heavily. "Another story for another time. No sense in ruining the moment."

Mical's brows furrowed in concern. "Raeka-"

She didn't want him fretting over her and she most certainly didn't want to destroy the moment explaining what she had said to him. So, to distract him, she pressed her palm into his throbbing erection and stroked it. He hissed at the contact and he rested his head in the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"Get these off..." She breathed.

Mical's hand grasped at her wrist. "Dammit, if you would give me a moment to do so..." He panted.

Reluctantly she took her hand out from his pants and he rapidly stood. Shuffling back on his feet he loosened his belt and pulled it through the loops, letting it drop at his feet. Not daring to break eye contact with her, Mical slowly pushed his pants down and off his legs. He swallowed as his heart hammered in his chest, seeming to be almost as loud as the thunder outside.

His pants pooled around his ankles and he kicked them away, breath now shallow and ragged. Raeka's eyes briefly glanced between his legs and an her breath hitched once again, but her eyes went back up to his own. Taking a breath, Mical brought himself down onto the floor to lay beside Raeka and he cupped her cheek. "Are you still certain you wish to do this?"

She swiftly wrapped her leg around his hip and rolled so he was atop her, roughly kissing him. "Please..." She begged.

There was no changing her mind, he realized. He knew that if she didn't want to do something, she often would say so or she would try stalling to prevent it from happening. But one look into her darkened eyes, and he knew; she truly did want this.

Nodding, Mical lifted himself to sit on his knees. He spread her legs and positioned himself accordingly. "It may hurt the first time..."

"I know."

He nodded again, taking himself in hand and slowly sliding into her. At the first sign of discomfort he set himself back down over her, kissing her cheek. "Steady your breathing, just relax..." He whispered.

She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself. Mical waited until her breathing went down to a natural pace. "Ready?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his torso. He situated himself onto his elbows and forearms and with a sharp breath, he thrusted forward.

A yelp emanated from Raeka and Mical hissed as she bit into his shoulder and her nails dug into his back. He stilled himself, not daring to move for fear that he may harm her further.

The pain ebbed away as she adjusted to his size, soon turning into a mild pleasure. "Mical?"

"Yes?"

She shifted her hips. "Move..."

Slowly, cautiously, he slid out of her then pushed back in, watching her expression closely. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, the corners of her lips pulling up ever-so-slightly. Mical repeated the action again, thrusting his hips into her.

Seeing no discomfort or pain in her features, Mical slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Raeka started growing impatient.

"Mical, please..."

"We need to take our time." He rasped. "You're still... Still tight. I don't want to hurt you."

She growled deep in her throat and raked her nails down his back, making him arch into her as a guttural groan escaped his mouth. "You won't."

A stiff growl sounded deep in his throat as he leaned back to look into her eyes, causing Raeka's body to shiver. Mical then pushed himself up and pulled her legs around his hips. "As you wish, my dear."

His hips moved in a sharp, upward thrust. Her head snapped back at the intense sensation his action caused, colliding harshly into the floor of the cache. Mical couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. "There it is..."

Before she could question him, he languidly slid out of her and thrust back into her, once again hitting that sweet spot. "Fuck!" She cursed aloud.

Mical grasped at her hips and drove into her, biting back the groans and cries that threatened to escape him into well-contained grunts. It had been so long since he had last been with someone and it had made him more sensitive than usual. The feeling of her, wrapped around him, clenching onto him, the sound of her pleasure, the sight of her coming undone beneath him, was pure heaven.

Raeka was starting to lose control of herself. Having been so inexperienced, she was completely unprepared for the torrents of pleasure that which assaulted her now. Incoherent words flowed from her mouth, her muscles shifting and moving involuntarily, and that heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. It coiled within her like a spring, waiting to be released, to be relieved of the tension.

He could see the orgasm building up inside of her, the expression on her face looking like she was struggling. He didn't want it to end, for her as well as for him. Putting his arms underneath her, Mical lifted her so they were both upright and he immediately slowed his thrusting, holding her orgasm at bay.

Raeka groaned in frustration. "Mical, _please_!"

"Not yet, _Min Larel_. Not yet."

He rubbed her back in slow, deliberate strokes, peppering soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. As much as he appeared to be under control, it was taking every ounce of his willpower and strength to not just take her and have his way with her. He wanted this to last and not be over so quickly.

Raeka began to shudder at his gentle touch, signalling that she had finally calmed down. "Wrap your arms around me, darling."

Raeka snaked her arms around and held tight to him, sighing contentedly as she kissed him deeply. Placing one hand on the floor to brace himself, Mical started driving into her, relishing the sweet sound of her moans.

She broke away from their kiss and gasped. "Right there..."

"Here?" He thrust sharply.

"Oh, _YES_!" She keened, her head thrown back in rapture.

Mical kissed her exposed neck and held her close to him, his hands splaying over the small of her back as his hips collided into hers. He wanted her closer, wanted every inch of her body touching his own.

Raeka dug her nails into his back and rocked her hips against him, her breaths coming out in short whimpers and moans. She hadn't been lying when she said she as glad he knew what he was doing. Aside from small discussions she overheard from soldiers during the Wars, as well as some of Atton's lewd remarks, she didn't have much experience within the sexual realm. Even if she did, she much preferred Mical taking the lead.

It wasn't long until Raeka started feeling that sensation again; the heat pooling inside her, that coiled spring tightening, legs shaking, breath hitching. "Mical... I-I can't..."

He kissed her deeply. "Come for me, _Min Larel_. Come for me..."

Mingling breath, a string of incoherent speech, a few deep and languid strokes, couldn't contain it, couldn't hold it back.

Raeka's back arched harshly and she released a shrill cry of ecstasy, nails raking over his back, his arms, anywhere she could grab onto as her orgasm flowed throughout her. Mical's thrusting came in rapid, irregular strokes and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, moaning sweet words into her ear. " _Min Larel_ , _Min Turhaya_..."

A strangled growl sounded from him and he held her still, his hips jerking involuntarily and his breaths coming in heavy pants.

They both fell to the floor, exhausted and yet at the same time filled with a lively energy. They lay there, still connected to one another, sweat dripping, chests heaving, sweet throbbing pleasure diffusing. Raeka shivered as small aftershocks swept through her. "That was..."

He silenced her with a deep kiss, hands sliding through her damp hair. "So perfect..." He breathed.

He slowly slid out of her and then fell beside her, a contented sigh emanating from him. Raeka, already missing the physical contact, hooked a leg around his waist and an arm across his chest, kissing his broad shoulder. "Amazing."

They lay there in silence, happy with just holding one another as they came down from their orgasmic high, an occasional chaste kiss would be exchanged or a hand would caress one another's.

"Mical?"

"Mhm?"

She grazed a hand down his chest. "There was something you called me earlier; what did it mean?"

He looked into her eyes. " _Min Larel_?" He repeated.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but there was another one..."

"They are Old Corellian terms," he explained, " _Min Turhaya_ means 'My Bright Star'."

"And the other one?"

He seemed to hesitate at that. " _Min Larel_... 'My Love'."

Raeka's eyes widened for a brief moment before she smiled. "I think I like the sound of that." She said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'll be certain to use it more often, then."

They stared into each other's eyes. "The storm hasn't given up just yet." She stated.

"So...?"

"So," she deftly swung her leg over him and straddled his hips, "we're still trapped in here. Alone."

Mical feigned an innocent look. "I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're suggesting, Raeka."

She leaned down to place a soft kiss onto his chest. "Then let me show you..."


	2. Old Scars

**A/N: Back by popular demand (of my own brain), this fic is getting another chapter! What, did you guys think I was done with these two?! NEVAR! (I hope y'all enjoy!)**

 **Story Genre: Angst, Romance**

 **Story Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Mentions of Torture, Sexual Content**

* * *

"Raeka?"

The Jedi Exile looked up from the data pad, smiling at the man that now stood in the doorway. "Hello, Mical."

The blonde historian smiled in return. "I wanted to speak with you. Privately. Of course, with the majority of the crew gone, I thought perhaps this would be the best time..."

"And what would you like to discuss?"

Mical hesitated before stepping into the dorm, closing the door behind him. "It's about what you had said to me. Back at the cache."

She couldn't stop the faint blush that painted her cheeks as the memories of their time together the previous week flooded back to her.

They hadn't stopped after the first time. With the storm still blazing outside, they had more than enough reason to stay in the cache. They had made passionate love to one another, over and over again, almost to the point of pure exhaustion.

The last time... they had just simply fell to the floor, limbs entwined, hearts beating, chests rising and falling with irregular breaths. Their bodies were covered with a thin layer of sweat, their skin hot to the touch. Raeka barely had the strength to simply wrap her arms around him, to kiss him.

They had fallen asleep, there, and by the time they had woken up, the storm had died and they both knew prolonging their time together would raise suspicions with the rest of the crew.

She felt his soft lips pressing against hers, making her snap out of her daydreaming. He brushed back the loose strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes. "I can feel you, you know?"

Her blush deepened and her eyes looked away. "I'm sorry..."

They both hadn't realized it until some time after their encounter that their love making had created a bond between them. Not like the ones between she and the rest of the crew, but a deep and familiar bond. One that reached beyond their minds, and into their hearts, their very souls. They could read each other's thoughts, feel what the other was feeling as if they were experiencing it themselves.

Of course, this created for some minor complications. Only minor.

"Back at the cache, I had asked you about... mentioned the possibility of you becoming pregnant."

Her heart suddenly clenched, as if someone were gripping it, trying to crush it. No, not now, not after...

Mical immediately sensed her distress and he grabbed her hand, gently caressing it. "Raeka, I respect your privacy, but if you don't wish to tell me because you fear judgement-"

"It's not judgement, Mical!" She snapped. "I fear that... it's more a fear of being rejected or... left."

His deep blue eyes shone with a sadness she had never seen in him before. "Raeka..."

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sob. He quickly embraced her, holding her tightly and firmly. "After everything, after the night we had spent together... how could you think that I'd leave you or not want you?"

"Who would want a woman that can't bear a child?" She whimpered.

"I do!" Mical pushed back so he could look into her eyes. "Raeka, love, how are you even certain you cannot have children?"

She suddenly pushed him away and turned her body from him, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "It was during the wars, Mical."

She needed space, he knew, so he just listened carefully to what she had to say.

"I can't really remember where it was, but the soldiers and I were suffering some heavy losses. We had attempted to fall back, but some of the soldiers, myself included, had gotten captured. We were tortured, some of us to death. Of course, they had payed special attention to me, considering I was a Jedi..."

Mical could already tell where this was headed. The Mandalorian Wars were simply dreadful, and he had heard from more than a few soldiers what their experiences were during those times.

Raeka continued to speak, her eyes filling with tears as she stared at the far wall. "They had beaten me, broken my bones, electrocuted me, they... they had cut me up..."

She laughed then, but it came out more like a sob than anything else. "You'd think that, with everything else the Wars had taken from me, that would've been it, yeah? But no, then it decided to take away one more thing..."

"Raeka, I..."

She suddenly stood from the bunk, quickly shedding the heavy robe off of her. "And these damn scars..." she removed her belt and removed her leggings, leaving her in only an overshirt and her undergarments. "Serve as a memory."

The look on Mical's face turned from one of sorrow to horror. How had he not noticed those before? How hasn't he seen them? He carefully reached out, his fingers grazing over the scars that lined along her pelvis. They had faded in a decade, but they were still there. They had deliberately cut her... deliberately made her so she was barren. How could they have just...

He then stood with her, wrapping his arms around her, briefly brushing his lips against hers. "Raeka... _Min Larel_..." He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

She sniffled. "I didn't want anything to be ruined. You didn't need to know then..."

"So, you spared sharing your pain so I could have pleasure without guilt or feeling the pain you did?" He kissed her again. "You are far too selfless, Raeka. And you worry too much. I love you; it does not matter if you are able to have children or not, if you are perfect or flawed, if your body is scarred or without the faintest of a scratch. You don't have to always be strong, you can be yourself around me. You don't have to put on an act; I love you for who you are, and not for what you are."

Raeka stared in disbelief, her eyes constantly searching his, looking for some form of deception. All that she could see was sorrow, compassion and love. Her heart was completely moved by his words, and tears fell from her eyes, not from sorrow but from pure joy.

Another kiss was placed on her lips as his hands ran through the soft strands of her hair. She placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other at his back, pulling him closer to her. She needed to feel him, to know this wasn't another one of her blasted dreams or visions. She needed to feel the heat of his skin against hers, feel his heart beating within his chest.

She needed him.

Mical suddenly grasped her shoulders and pushed her away, making her whimper in protest. "I do not wish to take advantage of you when you're in this state."

Once again, she had forgotten about their newly-formed bond. "You're not taking advantage of me if I want it."

"You're in some emotional distress, Raeka..."

"And would you rather leave me in this state, then?"

She pushed gently at his chest, making him back up. The instant the back of his knees hit the bunk, she pushed down onto his shoulders, forcing him to sit at the edge. "When we first made love, you took care in making sure that I was... satisfied." She sat in his lap, her slender legs on either side of him. "I want to return the favour."

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

To stop any further protests from him, Raeka quickly planted her lips onto his, tilting her head to the side as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Holding onto his broad shoulders for support she ground her hips into him, making his breath hitch and a low growl emanate from his throat.

Through their bond, they could both feel each other's growing desire, the heat that stirred within their bodies. It started out as a small flame, fuelled by the passion that they felt, and soon turned into a raging fire. Their hands roamed, several articles of clothing were simply tossed away, leaving them completely bare, the heat of their bodies mingling as they pressed into one another.

Despite themselves, they had managed to lay down on top of the bunk. Although it was not as large as it could have been, it granted just enough space for the both of them to fit (as long as they didn't roll over too much).

Raeka lied atop him, her hands on his chest and her legs straddling his hips. Mical's hands trailed downward from her hips and over her arse, giving it a gentle squeeze as he rolled his hips into her.

She suddenly pushed against his chest, breaking their heated kiss and licking at her lips. "I said I wanted to return the favour." She reminded him. "I want to focus on your pleasure, this time."

She didn't fail to notice the shift in his expression as she spoke those words and she tilted her head to the side, almost curiously. "Mical?"

He sat up slightly on his elbows. "It's not something I'm used to." He explained. "When I was still a soldier, it was women who came to me. And... occasionally men. It was never my pleasure that needed to be sated, but rather theirs."

"And... how often did you go to a woman? Or a man?"

Mical immediately sensed the jealousy emanating from her. "Not even once." He answered her honestly. "I never personally enjoyed having people I've barely known come to me, and I found it almost... improper for a man to proposition someone he barely knows."

"So... you're more used to being dominant?"

"In a sense, yes."

There was suddenly a mischievous gleam in her eyes, making him swallow a lump in his throat. "I think it's about time that changed, yes?"

He couldn't help but tremble as she placed a ghost of a kiss against his lips and along his jawline. Raeka gently tugged at his earlobe with her teeth and he bit back a moan, which then came out more strangled than he had intended. "Force, woman." He breathed, biting back another moan as she licked at his neck. "The things you can do to me..."

He felt her smiling against his throat. "I know you like it."

Mical's head fell back and he slowly set himself down onto his back, relishing the sensations he felt as Raeka moved down his body. She wasn't an experienced woman, he knew, but she seemed to know the exact spots that could make him shudder. Her hands ran along his ribs as she nipped at his hip bones, then licking at the red marks she had made.

Her hands slid from his ribs to his abs, running over the fine muscles, feeling as they quivered underneath her fingers. She looked up to see him completely absorbed in what she was doing. Using their bond, she was able to feel his pleasure, letting her know that he was enjoying what she was doing. Her hands traveled lower, past his hips...

The instant her fingers wrapped around his hardened member, he shot back up onto his elbows to look at her. "Raeka, love, look at me."

When she looked up into his eyes, she almost appeared worried. "Yes?"

He almost couldn't figure out what he had wanted to say, his mind still slightly foggy. "Please... only do what you feel comfortable with."

She smiled seductively. "I know. Don't worry."

Her tongue flicked against the tip and Mical's hips jerked forward ever so slightly as his head fell back in rapture. If that action alone could make him react so strongly, she thought, then she could only imagine how he would react once she actually had him in her mouth.

Her tongue languidly ran along his shaft, swirling around the tip, tasting the small drop of precum. She licked at her lips and, with a short but shaky breath, she took him in her mouth.

Mical's body quaked as a throaty growl escaped between clenched teeth, his hands grasping the sheets beneath him. Such a warm mouth, so wet and... sweet force, just having her mouth around him was more than enough to drive him mad!

At first, Raeka moved slowly, her head bobbing up and down as her tongue ran along his shaft. As soon as she began to pick up speed, Mical yelped and sat up, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Raeka, darling, stop a moment!"

Removing her mouth from him, she pushed herself up on her hands to look at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

He laughed almost breathlessly. "Well, yes and no... it's just... teeth, darling."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he had meant. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No need to worry yourself." He quickly reassured her.

A deep blush overcame her as she looked away. "I guess... I'm just not very experienced. I still want to please you, I just... don't know how to properly go about it."

He licked at his lips and swallowed. "If you wish, I can help walk you through it."

She nodded. "Please..."

"The first thing you must do is try and ease your jaw. Keep it relaxed. And don't try to force it down. Just take only as much as you're comfortable with."

She nodded again and, setting herself back between his legs, slowly put her mouth back over his cock, reminding herself to keep her jaw more relaxed.

Mical sighed contentedly. "Just like that..." He coaxed her.

She needed very little reminders. Considering her previous training as a Jedi, she was very quick to learn. Eventually, after a few moments he gently coaxed her into using her tongue and hand more. Once again, she needed very little reminders.

His hand slowly removed itself from her hair and Raeka relaxed, knowing that he was now more comfortable.

She spared a glance at him and saw he was now resting on his elbows, his hands pulling at the sheets beneath him and his head leaning back. She was tempted to go at a quicker pace, but she also didn't want to end up hurting him again. Besides, he already looked like he was enjoying it.

Of course, she wasn't too far off. He couldn't hardly remember the last time someone actually wanted to take the time to pleasure him. The sensations he felt were almost foreign to him, although they were not unwelcome. Such sweet warmth, slowly spreading throughout his body. So achingly slow... was she intentionally trying to tease him? The way she was twisting her hand, how she would gently roll her tongue along the tip, and those small, delicious moans she made...

It was barely much longer until Mical started to feel that burning heat beginning to build up inside him, slowly spreading like a wildfire. His body trembled as he breathed out. "Raeka..." He rasped, barely managing to sit himself up. "Darling-"

She pushed at his chest, coaxing him to lay back down. She briefly released his cock and looked up at him, a lustful look in here eyes. "I know. I can feel it..."

His body trembled once more as she took him back into her mouth, making him feel almost weak. He lowered himself onto his back, quietly moaning her name.

Raeka ran her other hand along his hips and his ribs, her touch almost feather light against his burning skin. Her hand then came to rest on his abdomen. He didn't know what she was doing, at first, but as her fingers gently pushed into him, he felt the slightest shock emanate from her fingertips.

His back arched upward and he cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure. The small aftershock from her 'trick' sent shivers down his spine which spread to the rest of his body. He cursed in his native language and his hands curled into fists, nearly ripping the sheets apart.

He barely had time to recuperate before she sent another shock through him. "Raeka!" He cried. He quickly covered his mouth, then, as he realized he was being far too loud.

Although the majority of the crew was gone to the Mandalorian camp, Mical knew that Bao-Dur was still around, as was T3 and Visas. Although none of them were too nosy, they still didn't need to know what he and Raeka were up to.

However, if she continued to perform that little electricity trick, he didn't know exactly how much longer he could remain quiet.

A well-contained growl sounded deep within his throat and he grasped at Raeka's hair, giving it the slightest of tugs. Once again, his breath came out in ragged moans or gasps and his body trembled with pleasure. He was so, deliciously close. Just a bit more...

Another shock was delivered from her and Mical placed his hand back over his mouth, just barely muffling the cry that escaped him. His back arched as his heels dug into the mattress, his free hand clawing at the sheets.

By the time his release had subsided, he felt an absolute mess and he had no doubt that he looked a mess as well; his hair was tousled from the constant movement, his body covered with a thin sheet of sweat. Despite the exhausted state he may have appeared to be in, he actually felt... calm. He could hardly remember the last time he had felt so relaxed.

He felt Raeka settle herself beside him and he turned onto his side, wrapping an arm around her waist as her hands rested against his chest. "How was... did you enjoy that?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft and almost unsure.

Mical couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, darling, you have no idea. But, I must ask; where did you learn to do that? With the lightning?"

She shrugged slightly. "Jump-starting speeders and the like. I learned that all it took was a small electric current to get them running. And I thought... maybe I could give it a try."

Laughing breathlessly, Mical placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I quite liked it."

She looked almost surprised at his statement, but then an almost smug smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Good..."

Raeka kissed him, then, her tongue sliding past his lips. Although he didn't voice it, Mical could easily tell that she had gained more confidence in herself just from that. He could tell in the way her body pressed into his, the way her hands moved against him, the way she kissed him.

However, there was one thing he couldn't help but notice as she kissed him; there was a slight bit of a salty tang on her tongue.

"Raeka..." He gently pushed away and looked into her eyes. "Did you..." he cleared his throat. "Swallow?"

She shrugged slightly. "Well, what else was I to do, Mical?"

He couldn't help but laugh, then, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You continue to surprise me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all."

He kissed her again, tenderly, yet passionately. His hands would slide almost cautiously over her skin, over her breasts, her waist, her hips, her thighs.

Then his hands dipped between the apex of them.

Raeka gasped and shuddered almost violently as his deft fingers teased her entrance, rubbing in slow, languid strokes. "You're so wet..."

He slid a finger in.

She moaned loudly, biting into his shoulder to stifle the sound. A sharp hiss could be heard from him, but more out of pleasure rather than pain. There would _definitely_ be a mark in the morning.

He slid a second finger inside her, slowly pumping them in and out, teasing her, making her squirm in his grasp. "Mical..." She moaned.

He ignored her plea and focused completely on where his fingers currently were, curling them oh-so-slightly, just barely hitting that sweet spot within her. Another sharp sting in his shoulder as she bit down once more, barely stifling the cry that escaped her.

She started to thrust against his hand, urging him onward, urging him to pick up the pace. She was close, he could sense it through their bond. He didn't quicken his pace, but rather he increased the pressure inside her, curling his fingers at a steady pace. It was maddening for her, he knew, but he enjoyed seeing her come undone in such a way; wanting, yearning, desperate for that sweet release.

When she was just on the brink, teetering over the edge, only then did he stop. Raeka let out a low growl of frustration, attempting to grind her hips into his, her heat almost coming into contact with his hardened length. He grasped at them, preventing her from moving. "Not yet, love..."

His hand slid down past her thigh and, hooking it under her knee, he pulled her leg over his waist and he carefully flipped them around so she was astride him. He then lifted himself into a sitting position. " _Min larel_..." He whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. He licked at the shell of her ear, gently nipping the lobe.

No longer able to contain himself, Mical grasped at her arse and, lifting her up slightly, he slid into her, bending his legs at the knees underneath her to give her some support. Their bodies shuddered almost violently as they joined, the sensations being doubled due to their bond.

After waiting for a few moments, Mical whispered, "I want you to ride me..."

He instantly sensed her hesitation. "W-what?"

He pushed back slightly to look at her. "Ride me." He repeated. "I cannot do much in this position, love." He kissed her lips. "You're in control."

Raeka's body shivered at the idea. With a quivering breath, she arched her back and gently rolled her hips, testing, trying, seeing what worked, what felt pleasurable to both she as well as her lover.

Carefully readjusting herself so her hips were more connected with his, Raeka rolled them once more.

Mical released a deep growl and Raeka gasped sharply as his cock rubbed against the sweet spot within her. He kissed at her neck, whispering tender words, before nipping at the soft flesh. "Just like that..." He moaned.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, Raeka started to roll her hips at a more faster pace, one that was suitable to what they both needed. Mical tried thrusting into her, _with_ her, but due to their position he was too restrained to move much at all. His fingers dug into her hips, hard enough to most likely leave a bruise. "Raeka, please... faster!" He begged.

She suddenly pushed at his chest, the sudden motion taking him completely off-guard. His back slammed into the bunk and he attempted to get back up, to return to their position, but her delicate hands resting upon his chest prevented him from doing so. He looked up,

And was met with the most gorgeous of sights he had ever lain eyes on.

Raeka, her lithe body moving against him in languid, rhythmic motions. He body, flushed, covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her head was thrown back in pure rapture, her mouth agape in a silent 'o'.

Oh, what he would give just to capture this moment...

Their voices raised in a chorus of gasps, cries and moans, no longer caring for who heard them. Sweat dripped down their brows, their breath becoming harder and harder to capture. Coils, winding deep within them, winding tighter and tighter, burning hot, straining, ready for that sweet release.

Mical suddenly sat up, grasping tightly to her back and thrusting almost wildly into her, his control over himself broken, lost, too far gone to get back. Raekas' nails scraped down and over his back, leaving bright red marks in their wake as her toes curled with pleasure.

His hand slipped in between them and between their rocking hips. His fingers worked in fast, rapid circles around her clit, making her scream out of pure ecstasy. Her body thrashed as she clamped tightly around him, her hips bucking involuntarily as her orgasm overwhelmed her senses. Micals' own release came swiftly after hers, although his cry was more muffled as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

With a ragged gasp, Mical fell backward onto the bunk, his hands rubbing Raekas' still-shaking body. Her breaths came out in shaky, shallow puffs as she peppered his neck with soft kisses.

Their chests would rise and fall in almost perfect synchronization, soon slowing as they both calmed themselves, returning back to reality. Mical held fast to her, rendering her unable to move from him.

She gently pushed away and, with a small, warm smile, she tenderly kissed his lips. "Are you still there?" She joked.

He laughed breathlessly. "Just barely, love..."

She laughed then, as well, kissing him once more. "I would like to lay beside you..."

He immediately released his grip on her and she slowly rolled off of him, their combined fluids dripping down her leg before she came to fully rest beside him, a contented sigh emanating from her. Her eyes fluttered slightly and he chuckled, brushing back her bangs that stuck to her face. "Tired already, _Min Larel_?"

Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Don't tell me you're not after that wild session!"

Mical laughed heartily. "Although I am exhausted, I would hardly call that 'wild', my dear."

Raeka raised an eyebrow. "Do tell, what then do you consider as 'wild', dear Padawan?"

"I would rather show you then tell you, lest I spoil the fun." He kissed her softly. "But another time..."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll be sure to hold you up to that promise, Mical..."

Grabbing their robes, Mical used them to cover their bodies, which were now cooling down to their regular temperatures. Snuggling closer to his love, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Sleep was definitely easy for them both.


End file.
